In a vehicle, an engine assembly may include cooling systems to cool various vehicle components. For example, a turbocharger may employ a cooling system to maintain an optimum temperature during operation. Similarly, a vehicle may include an exhaust cooling system. A suitable coolant can be used in those cooling systems. After the cooling process, the coolant is usually hot.